


Awkward Silence

by whereisthedamnlostandfound



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, OT9 - Freeform, Practice Room Shenanigans, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereisthedamnlostandfound/pseuds/whereisthedamnlostandfound
Summary: "Get off me fatass. Your bony butt hurts.""That's counterintuitive to what you just said," Hyunjin said, "I can't be a fatass and have a bony butt, that's not how the body works.""Well that's what I just said, are you saying I'm a liar?" Minho said as he sat up.At this point, Felix had fully climbed onto Chan's back and had rested his full weight on him. He adjusted so he was sitting straight up and crooned, 'He ain't calling you a truther!'Alternately, a slice of life of Stray Kids being kids.9/10/2020 edit: tw: woo/jin is still in this
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 129





	Awkward Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lossit_bay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lossit_bay/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I'd kill for some KFC](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335154) by [lossit_bay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lossit_bay/pseuds/lossit_bay). 



> "..." korean  
> '...' english
> 
> 9/10/2020 edit: i only recently learned about woo/jin and im furious. im absolutely siding with the victim and he is absolute garbage trash. dead to me. 
> 
> this work won't be deleted or edited but any skz fanfictions i write going forward will not mention him at all.

'What the actual fuck are you doing?' 

Bang Chan stood at the door to the practice room frozen. Inside the room, Hyunjin, Minho, and Felix were all piled on top of each other like an odd, sweaty human sandwich. 

Felix perked up from his spot on top of the pile. "Resting hyung! We finished the first minute of the choreo so we are taking a break!"

Chan looked at the pile closely. Minho seemed like he could no longer breathe and Hyunjin could have been crying but he wasn't certain. Only Felix seemed to be having any fun. He sighed and walked over to Felix. 

"Get up. You're killing our main dancer before we can even debut." Felix pouted but obeyed. He rolled off and immediately latched onto Chan. 

Minho groaned. "You absolute lifesaver Chan hyung. I couldn't breathe." He shoved Hyunjin off him, "Get off me fat-ass. Your bony butt hurts."

"That's counter-intuitive to what you just said," Hyunjin said, "I can't be a fat-ass  _ and _ have a bony butt, that's not how the body works." 

"Well that's what I just said, are you saying I'm a liar?" Minho said as he sat up. 

At this point, Felix had fully climbed onto Chan's back and had rested his full weight on him. He adjusted so he was sitting straight up and crooned, 'He ain't calling you a truther!' Hyunjin and Minho were so caught up in their bickering that they paid Felix's words no attention but Chan heard him. 

He groaned. 'Felix, that was awful.' Chan shook his head, stumbled, and while he adjusted so they wouldn't fall he said, "Felix, don't move, please. Also, Korean, not English."

'It's not like they are even paying attention to us.' Chan rolled his eyes. 

"Still should use Korean, Yongbok."

'Fuck off Chris.' Felix squirmed until Chan let him go. 

Chan scowled. 'Don't call me Chris.' 

Felix glared back. 'Don't call me Yongbok.'

"Who's Yongbok?" asked Jisung. Felix and Chan jumped up and screamed from surprise. Then Minho screamed because Felix and Chan's scream surprised him and Hyunjin dropped to the floor and covered his ears.

"Too loud, too loud," Hyunjin whined. Changbin, who had walked in with Jisung, elbowed Jisung hard before he could say anything disparaging to Hyunjin. 

Jisung tucked into himself and gasped. "What the fuck Changbin hyung? That hurt like a motherfucker you fucking dick!" He thrust his arm out in Changbin's direction without looking. 

Changbin dropped on top of Jisung and groaned, "That was my dick fuckface."

Felix leaned close to Chan and asked in a loud voice, "What does motherfucker and fuckface mean?" Everyone in the room froze and stopped talking since they all wanted to hear how would Chan explain this. 

Chan looked around the room frantically for an escape. " They, uh, are-" he stuttered, "the Korean version of bad English words." Changbin rolled off of Jisung, sprawled like a starfish, and groaned. Minho facepalmed at their leader's bad explanation while Hyunjin stuck his tongue out at Minho.

Jisung rolled his eyes but explained to Felix, 'It's like, the Korean, uhm, version of fuck. And motherfucker. And-'

"That's enough!" Chan yelled really loud. His face was bright red and he had curled into himself slightly. "He gets the point Jisung."

"You know what I don't get? How Jisung can swear cleanly in English but no other sentence is without an uhm or a like." Seungmin drawled from the entrance to the practice room. Chan screamed again from the surprise and Jisung and Minho screamed because Chan screamed. Hyunjin curled into a ball on the floor to escape the noise. 

Changbin jumped and swore, "Fuck," then he asked, "how long have you been there?"

Seungmin smirked and walked in. Behind him, Jeongin skipped in and sat on the Hyunjin ball. "Long enough hyung." Finally, Woojin strode in and tapped Seungmin upside the head none-too-gently.

"Don't be ominous." he scolded, "We got here just in time to hear Felix's question." He then gave a pointed look at Jisung. "You should know better than to say those words. You're a bad example for Felix and Jeongin."

Seungmin tilted his head in a curious manner. "Not me, Woojin hyung?" Woojin opened his mouth to say something but was cut off.

"As if devil-spawn." Minho snorted, "You're as bad as Mr. Floor-Grinder over there," he nodded his head toward Hyunjin, "just more educated and not sexual. Just mean." Seungmin couldn't say anything against that when he had, in fact, woken Changbin up that morning by pushing him off his bed. 

Giggles filled the room. Jisung and Felix stood together and whispered to each other. Chan and Woojin sighed in unison. A quick look between the two of them signalled that Woojin had to be the one to ask. Everyone else was just watched the two pairs like it was a variety show. 

Woojin sighed a heavy and loud sigh. "What's so funny Sungie, Lixie?"

Felix giggled again and faced Chan. He could barely get out 'Seung-mean,' before he and Jisung collapsed in laughter. 

Chan snorted but the look on Seungmin's face stopped him from full out laughing. Seungmin looked ready to kill and his first victims were to be his group mates. Felix and Jisung quickly calmed down from their laughing fit and, after a sharp look from Chan, apologized to Seungmin.

Jeongin asked Changbin "What did Felix say?" Changbin shrugged. 

"Hyung." Woojin told Jeongin.

Minho smirked and said "Oh, you don't have to call Jeongin hyung, you can be same age friends Woojin." This set Jisung and Hyunjin off and they were laughing.

Woojin raised an eyebrow and looked Minho up and down. "Do you really want to start something up with me? I know where you sleep."

Minho wiggled his eyebrows. "If you like what you see, of course I would hope you know where I sleep." Everyone groaned. "Ah, yes, that's the exact noise I hope we would be making." Changbin walked over to Minho and covered Minho's mouth with his hand. He bit Changbin's hand so he would let go and said, "That's a bit too fast for me. Too kinky for the first day."

'Kinky,' whispered Felix in a not-so-quiet whisper. Jisung snorted while Chan gave Felix a disappointed look. 

'How do you know what that means in Korean?' Chan asked.

Jisung grinned. 'I taught him!' Seungmin shot Jisung a slightly disgusted look.

'Why would you teach him that?' Chan already regretted asking that question from the look on Jisung and Felix's faces. 

Jisung smiled and said, "how else do you become close friends outside of talking about your kinks?" Everyone looked at Jisung. Jisung looked at Felix. Felix glared at Jisung. Jisung smiled winningly. Chan and Woojin looked at each other again and rolled their eyes. 

"Ewww," Hyunjin whined "Mom and Dad are at it again." 

Chan stared at Woojin with a confused face. "Do you mean us?" he asked.

"Of course he does." Changbin said simply. 

Minho leaned in slightly and said mischievously "Who's mom and who's dad then, Hyunjin?"

Hyunjin easily responded. "Obviously, Woojin hyung is mom and Chan hyung is dad."

"Obviously?" Jisung snorted. "No, Chan hyung is mom and Woojin hyung is dad." Hyunjin and Jisung glared at each other. "Changbin hyung and I agreed on that already."

Hyunjin turned his glare toward Changbin who threw his hands up in the air. "Please don't involve me in your shit," he hesitated, "but Chan hyung is more mom than dad." Hyunjin rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue at Changbin. 

"You both are wrong. Chan hyung is definitely dad," Jeongin said. He gestured frantically, "He's always telling me to do my homework or to go to bed like a hypocrite." Jeongin paused, "Oh my god, he is a mom. Never mind, Hyunjin hyung, you're wrong."

Seungmin raised his hand. "This isn't school Seungmin, you can just talk you know." Minho told him. Seungmin rolled his eyes.

"As if anyone would listen if I just started talking randomly." Seungmin looked at Hyunjin, then Jisung, and back at Hyunjin. "Jinnie, why are you so adamant that Chan is dad and Woojin is mom?" Everyone look at Hyunjin in anticipation for his answer.

"Well, Chan hyung is the leader and family leaders are dads. So he's dad." Hyunjin said matter-of-factly. Jisung scoffed while Minho and Chan frowned. Woojin had a disapproving look on his face but before he could say anything, Felix spoke up. 

"Dad's aren't always leader. Leader's aren't always dads. Channie hyung isn't any less a leader because he is mom. He is leader and that's that." Felix had a slight frown on his face while he talked. Chan and Woojin both gave Felix proud smiles for his words. 

Woojin grinned, "Lixie is right, nothing is wrong with calling Channie mom even as leader. Although, if we were to be truly accurate," he turned and winked at Chan, "It's more like dad and dad." Chan looked down and blushed fiercely.

He had a small smile on his face. "I'm okay with dad and dad." Woojin smiled at Chan and mimed a heart. Chan grasped his chest and grinned wildly. He then blew a kiss back.

Jisung spoke up and ruined the moment between Woojin and Chan. "Too many dads. Dad and daddy." Jisung froze. "Oh. No. Not that. Dad and dad is fine." He backpedaled quickly while Felix, Changbin, Minho, and Jeongin all laughed at him. Chan was frozen in horror. "I was wrong. Dad and dad is perfectly fine." Jisung crouched down and rocked back and forth muttering about how he hadn't thought until he said it. 

Minho quietly moved over to Jisung and hip-checked him- which knocked Jisung over like a human shaped block tower. Jisung looked up from where he had fallen at Minho with a face of abject betrayal. He whined, "hyuuuuuuuuung" and everyone laughed. 

After a few minutes, Woojin whistled and everyone looked at him. "As fun as this has been, we should go so we can eat and get some rest." 

"Yeah, let's go everyone," Chan agreed. Minho nodded and helped Jisung up. Everyone asides from Chan and Woojin started to move towards the door. 

Felix was the last one at the door and he paused. 'Are you coming Chris?' 

'Yeah, we'll be right behind y'all. Give us a minute or two though.' Felix smiled and nodded. 

'Y'all,' he teased, 'have fun.' Chan smiled and shooed Felix out. He winked at Woojin and ducked out. The door closed with a small click. Woojin sighed. 

"Kids these days." Chan turned towards Woojin and snorted. He rolled his eyes at Woojin who in turn stuck out his tongue.

"As if you were any better when you were younger." Woojin shrugged and Chan smiled. "Anyway, I just wanted to say thanks for not getting upset about the parent thing." Woojin raised his hand for Chan to stop. 

"You don't have to thank me for not being homophobic. It's basic human decency. Plus, it would be really contradictory and hypocritical for me to be a dick about that kind of thing." Chan gasped and widened his eyes.

"A-are you," he stuttered, "are you coming out to me?" Woojin rolled his eyes but stepped towards Chan. 

"You are literally one of the most panicked bi I have ever met." Chan shivered at the fierce look Woojin was giving him. Woojin saw Chan's shiver and smirked. He continued, "and I trained with NCT Mark. Yes, I'm coming out to you. Yes, I'm hitting on you. And yes, I like you."

Chan froze. Woojin could see his brain had stopped working and then watched it reboot. When everything Woojin had said processed, he blushed bright red. 

"So, you're okay? Even with the kids and everything?" Chan had to clarify. He wouldn't get his hopes up for nothing. 

Woojin sighed. "Yes. Kids and all. I did say dad and dad." Chan grinned wildly. 

"I would kiss you right now but," Woojin blushed but raised an eyebrow. Chan waved a finger at him and continued, "the kids could come back any moment and I would rather they not see that." Woojin bit his lip and smirked.

"Afraid you won't be able to stop?" 

Chan's eyes flickered between Woojin's lips and his eyes. He licked his lips and said with hooded eyes, "Absolutely." He turned on his heel and headed out of the room. 

Woojin smiled and followed Chan. Dad and dad indeed. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I made a bet with lossit that they wouldn't be able to write this walk that they had been teasing in 5 chapters. They did and so I'm dedicating this one-shot to them. Go check out the series, it's called Bang Chan's Clan by lossit_bay. It's super good and enjoyable! Lossit, I hope you enjoy this even an iota as much as I enjoy your works!


End file.
